Hewan malam
by Oziioza
Summary: Tamu tidak diundang.. Bad summary.. OOC L... If you were read this please leave your review..


**Anime: Death Note**

**Karakter: L & Watari**

**Disclamer: Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**Genre: humor, gaje, sangat ooc, kalimat tidak baku, typo.**

**HEWAN MALAM**

Di markas Investigasi Kira, L lagi insomnia skalian begadang sendirian buat menyelidiki kasus Kira karna yang laen pada udah pulang. Saat itu menunjukkan pukul 00.47 waktu setempat. Karna L udah lelah tapi tetep aja nggak bisa tidur, L pindah dari layar komputer menuju sofa disamping layar komputer. Masih diruangan yang sama.

L merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Tulangnya bunyi '_kretak-kretak_' tanda L kelelahan. Lalu L kembali di posisi jongkok diatas sofa sama seperti L jongkok dikursi depan layar komputer.

L kembali berfikir tentang kasus Kira diatas sofa. Ibu jarinya langsung masuk kesela-sela bibir L tanda L berfikir. L sejenak berfikir dalam hati.

"Saat Yotsuba diselidiki karna ada hubungan dengan Kira, dan tertangkapnya Higuchi sebagai Kira, Kemudian Higuchi tewas seketika, dan pembunuhan kembai muncul. Semua korban tewas dengan serangan jantung. Menandakan kalau Higuchi bukan Kira yang asli. Kemungkinan dia hanya dikambing hitamkan oleh Kira. Dan setelah rencana Kira berhasil mengambing hitamkan Higuchi lalu Kira membunuh Higuchi dengan sangat cepat. Hmm..." L berfikir dengan tenang. Terdengan bunyi dari mulutnya. Suara dari kuku gigitan L. *_ceritanya setelah penangkapan Higuchi dan Light sudah dibebaskan dari rantal yang melingkar ditanggannya_.*

Sesaat pikiran L teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang datang didepan matanya.

"WIIHHH.. APAAN TUHH?.." L teriak penuh ekspresi. *glodak-glodak buk buk bruakk.. Reader jatuh guling-guling nggak ketulungan.*Author dilempar lemari sama Reader*

*_sweatdrop_*

Seekor serangga malam terbang mengunjungi markas investigasinya. L yang agak sebel dan bingung dari mana hewan itu masuk, memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"huh hewan sialan! Ngapain lu masuk tanpa ijin gue sihh.." ujar L sebel.

L mengamati hewan itu terbang. Keatas, kebawah, berputar-putar gaje.

L berfikir kemudian ngomong "mungkin lu nyasar kesini trus mau nyari jalan keluar.. iya kan?" *globlok bener bicara sama hewan malam*Duakk...*ditendang L*

Hewan malam itu terbang kesana-kemari dan tiba-tiba menghampiri L. L yang agak terkejut tiba-tiba hewan malam itu nyemplung di bekas cangkir kopi milik L yang ada di meja depan sofa. Karna belum diberesin sama Watari.

"Asem bener ni kurang ajar maen nyemplung aja ke cangkir gue, pake renang-renang segala lu!" sentak L.

Karna dibekas cangkir milik L masih ada sisa kopi. L langsung sebel dan mengamati hewan malang itu yang tengah bersusah payah keluar dari cangkir. L mau nolongin tapi jijik trus dibiarin. Sampai akhirnya hewan itu bebas dari jeratan kopi L dan terbang keangkasa kembali.

"wihh.. hebat juga lu bisa terbang lagi abis nyemplung kekopi gue." L ngomong sendiri.

Hewan malam itu kembali berputar-putar gaje. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

L kembali mengamati. Kali ini hewan malam itu terbang kebawah agak menjauh dan mendarat dilantai dekat pintu. Entah karna sudah capek atau apa. L terus mengamati.

Saat hewan malam itu mau terbang lagi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang pria masuk kedalam ruangan. Pria itu dengan tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu menginjaknya. Plenyookk.. L bengong datar ngliet hewan malam itu diinjek pria itu.

"L kamu belum tidur? Ini sudah pagi." Ujar pria itu.

"Belum Watari saya belum bisa tidur." Jawab L.

Watari beres-beres meja yang berantakan didepan L. Kemudian pergi ninggalin L dan sejenak berbalik dan bilang. "Berusahalah untuk tidur, nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana?" *Watari lebay deh..*

"..."

L tidak menjawab. Dan Watari berlalu tanpa ada rasa bersalah karna telah nginjek sampe mampus hewan malam yang malang yang berputar-putar sejak tadi.

L terdiam bengong membisu ngeliat hewan malam itu udah penyet diinjek Watari. Pikirannya antara bingung, sedih, dan agak menggelikan itu bercampur jadi satu.

"Apa-apaan ini.." ujar L dalam hati.

Tidak lama seteleh kejadian itu, L beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan, melewati hewan malam yang udah tak bernyawa itu tanpa menghiraukannya dan pergi.

END

Saya Newbie disini. Belum sempet baca semua fic maaf kalo ada sesamaan. Ini fic pertama saya.

Jangan di Flame ya :D


End file.
